


Some things are meant to be

by princesssroyalpinkpanties



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Depressed Jared, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesssroyalpinkpanties/pseuds/princesssroyalpinkpanties
Summary: They had a rough week and Jared is feeling worn-out. Jensen tries to cheer him up. Song: Can't help falling in love- Elvis Presley





	

It has been a difficult week. One of those times in which he and Jensen were too much “obvious”. Too close, too flirty. Too_ in love_. When this happens, a phone call from the powers above and the two are forced to play the straight-game. And so came this week. Public appearances. Displays of affection with mouths that did not fit properly with theirs. Situations that drained his energy.

That night the two of them had a little break from _public_ eyes. Jensen wanted to go out and enjoy a date night as they usually do, but not him. As soon as they entered the hotel room, he gave a worn-out kiss on his beloved and went to bed. He could feel the sad stare of Jensen following his steps, and his heart sank with the inability to receive the love that he was willing to give him at this moment.

He had closed his eyes for 10 minutes when a familiar sound reached his ears.  Jensen was playing guitar. For a moment he just lied, with eyes still closed, enjoying, fondly, the meaningless fingering Jensen did while playing with the strings.

Then, a melody began to form. One he recognized immediately. A sad smile formed on his lips.

_“Wise men say only fools rush in  
_ _But I can’t help falling in love with you…”_

Jensen was starting to sing now. It was what he needed to gather strength and get out of bed . He went to the bedroom door and found him sitting on the couch. He made a small gesture with his head to let him know that his presence was noted. He snickered. _“He probably planned this.”._

_“Shall I stay  
_

_Would it be a sin_

_If I can’t help falling in love with you.”_

Jensen got up from the couch and came up with the guitar in hand towards him. His eyes did not leave his at any moment. A fond smile appeared at the corner of his lips every time he finished a verse.

_“Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes,_

_Some things are meant to be…”_

“I know that.” They were always telling each other that. In dark days, days when confidence and strength were abruptly taken from them. Days when the battles against the _big machine_ were lost. In dark nights when the tightest grip, under the sheets, were still painfully not crushing enough. On said nights, him, or Jensen , or both needed to whisper kind and soulful words so they could face the next day.

Jensen dropped the guitar.

_“Take my hand..”_ He took.

_“Take my whole life too”_

He pulled him closer and finished the last line with a kiss. A kiss that said “I’m fine, _we’re_ fine.” He was singing now.

_“For I can’t help falling in love with you…”_

Jensen leaned in for a kiss this time. Those lips perfectly fits with his, their bodies moved in sync and he knew their hearts were also beating as one.

Turned out, staying in bed wasn’t bad after all. Later, when the two of them had rediscovered the strength they needed from each other and all the promises of eternal love and companionship were silent. Jen was sleeping in his arms and the sound of his breathing, his favorite lullaby, had soothed his aching heart. He looked down, to his lover, and

_“I can’t help falling in love… with you”_

Was his last thought before falling asleep.


End file.
